1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile machine with a confidential function, a method of transmitting a facsimile and a method of receiving the same.
In this specification, a “facsimile” is also referred to as a “fax”.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
Some facsimile machines comprise a confidential function. When such the function is used, received image data is once stored in an internal memory in a facsimile machine without being printed out immediately.
On the one hand, a user who wishes to use the confidential function should register in advance his/her authentication data such as his/her own personal identification number, etc. Then, when that user enters his/her authentication data, and registered data matches the entered data, and if there is any received image for the user who entered, the image data stored in the internal memory of the machine can be printed out. Therefore, higher confidentiality of the received image data can be maintained than with the case of normal fax reception.
In addition, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-143253, an image forming apparatus is disclosed wherein when a request to output classified data, etc. is made, an authentication data such as an identification number is entered from an operation panel provided on the machine, and thereby this classified data is printed and outputted. In this image forming apparatus, when a user who requested for printing and output of the classified data is beside the image forming apparatus, a sheet(s) printed based on the classified data is (are) discharged.
In addition, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-182187, a technology is disclosed wherein a user ID is specified in a card, the card on which the user ID is stored is connected to an image forming apparatus, and then printing and outputting takes place.
However, in a conventional facsimile machine having the confidential function described above, although higher confidentiality of received image data can be maintained than with the case of normal fax reception, originals are used when image data is transmitted and received image data is discharged in the form of printouts, the originals or printouts are in danger of being seen by a third person, and thus ensuring confidentiality was more demanded in this respect.
In addition, the technologies described in the aforementioned respective publications were also in danger of being seen by a third person.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. Indeed, certain features of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages, while still retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.